


A Life in Lyrics

by firstdayofmylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdayofmylife/pseuds/firstdayofmylife
Summary: Lena and Kara's lives based off of a Supercorp playlist I made. Songs inspiring each story will be listed with a link so you can listen along and see where I got my inspiration.





	A Life in Lyrics

Oh, my Adeline I watch your morning swim again

Oh, cold from the blue sky

…

Oh, my Adeline I watch your morning swim again

Oh, cold from the blue sky

Strokes from passing mopeds

My sweet Adeline

…

My Adeline was swimming

Sweet Adeline was singing

To the tune of Royal Canal

Swim

Swim on

Swim on

Swim on

Swim…

…

Adeline

by Alt-J https://youtu.be/1XwU8H6e8Ts

___________________

Lena Luthor is never late. In her many years on earth she can’t think of a time in which she has ever been less than fifteen minutes early to any event, but as she sits in the backseat of her car, watching her driver try to navigate through traffic, Lena knows deep in her bones that she won’t even be on time for her appointment.

Thrumming her fingers against the door, emerald eyes move from her watch to her phone, checking for messages. Three from Kara make Lena take a brief pause in calculating how much longer it will take for her to get to her intended destination. What really was a mile and a half could take easily thirty minutes in this backup. National City, well known for its sunny days and warmer temperatures never did fare well when it came to rain.

 _I should have left sooner_ , Lena shakes her head and tries to unbuckle her seatbelt as quickly as possible. She couldn’t have gotten on the road any quicker because of a board meeting that ran well past its allotted time, thanks to some board members feeling as if they needed to explain to Lena how a business should be run. It wasn’t until Jess had popped her head in to notify Lena of the time that she finally just ended the meeting, leaving in a hurry without another word.

“Charles, unlock the door, please.” Unbuckling swiftly, Lena’s eyes meet her driver’s in his mirror, his brows furrowing as she grips her umbrella in one hand and starts to scoot to the door to her right. She needed to be close to the sidewalk to cut as much time off of her commute to the venue as possible.

“Ms. Luthor are you sure?” Her driver’s fingers hesitate momentarily as he checks the traffic ahead of them, the rain hitting the windshield faster than the wipers can get rid of it. His hesitation is short lived, and as he hits the button he lets out a soft laugh, “Bring home a win for all of us.”

A smile cracks Lena’s sullen features as she escapes the confines of the car, opening up the umbrella as she begins to run down the street in her Louboutin’s. Dodging puddles as best as she can, a laugh escapes her lips as people flash her strange looks. _Thank god I don’t wear white._

It takes only ten minutes for Lena to reach the doors of the building, tossing her wind-broken umbrella in the trash. Breathlessly, Lena pushes back the now wet hair that’s sticking her to face, her heels clicking as she speeds through the entrance to the loudest part of the indoor swim center. Eyes flashing briefly at her watch once again, Lena picks up her pace and cuts through a few people trying to enter the large pool area.

The smell of chlorine is overwhelming as Lena pauses mid-step to take off her heels and avoid slipping on the excess water coating the tiles. It takes only a few seconds for her eyes to scan the crowd and land on a crowd of familiar faces. The edges of her lips tug impossibly higher as she flashes a smile at the ocean-blue eyes now focusing on her.

Weaving between seats and families, Lena finally exhales in relief for what feels like the first time in the past hour as she sits down next to Kara. The worry is only absent for a brief moment as she shifts and looks out at the pool currently full with swimmers competing for first place in what seems to be the butterfly.

“Did I miss her? Kara, please, tell me I didn’t miss her.” Kara’s arms engulf Lena as the blonde shakes her head quickly and presses a kiss to the corner of the CEO’s lips.

“Lee, don’t worry. The five year olds are up next. Look, there she is.” Adjusting her glasses with one hand, the other points towards a small girl using her fingers to calculate out how quickly she would need to beat her competitors. The little girls jet black hair is tucked under a Supergirl themed swimmers cap, and as the previous group gets out of the pool, the five year old steps up onto her assigned block.

Lena’s voice lowers as she leans into her wife’s warmth, the cold from her wet clothes beginning to seep deep into her bones. “Did you give her the talk?”

A snort escapes the superhero as she knocks her knee against the brunette’s, dipping her chin into an overdramatic nod, “Of course I did. You know how she is, and there is no need to worry. Adeline knows what she’s doing, Lee.”

Crinkling her nose, Lena quickly leans forward and waves hello to the rest of their daughter’s fan group. Alex gives her sister-in-law a thumbs up before their eyes return back to the race at hand. Seconds before taking her mark, Adeline looks up at her family, waving excitedly. It had taken a long time to find a sport that worked well for their daughter, and although the noise from starting gun tended to startle the mini Luthor-Danvers. Kara had mentioned how Jeremiah had done that with her glasses when she first arrived to Earth, giving Lena an idea that then led her to working hard in the lab to line goggles with lead for their daughter. Since then, Adeline hadn’t had startled so easily during practice and races.

“Lee! Look at her!”

Lena watches their daughter dive into the water, her strokes neater than they had been when she first started swimming. Kara wiggles excitedly in her seat as Adeline works hard to pace herself against her competitors. Their little girl not only represented the House of El with her cap but also with her name. Lena had been completely against continuing the Luthor naming tradition, and when they came across the name Adeline…Well, it just made sense. Their daughter, who would help carry on Krypton’s culture and traditions, had ‘El’ neatly tucked into her name.

The race that lasted only minutes felt like an eternity for the two anxious mothers, and as Adeline touched the sensor pad and secured first place in the race, Lena and Kara shot up in excitement. Whistling, Lena hip bumps Kara softly as Adeline climbs out of the pool, waving excitedly at her mothers. Grabbing her towel, the little girl scrambles to her family, catching herself a few times and ensuring that she goes at a more humanly pace.

“Mama! Yeyu!” Adeline’s scrawny arms wrap around Lena’s legs, her bright blue eyes rimmed with goggle marks as she squeezes the older Luthor’s legs. “I didn’t see you before Mama! And now you’re just as wet as me!”

A loud laugh escapes Lena as she picks up her daughter, pressing her lips all over the little girl’s face, leaving a trail of lipstick as a path of destruction, “Mama ran here just to see you, sweetheart. We are so proud of you!”

Adeline flashes a bright Kara-esque smile, showing off her two missing teeth as she giggles and offers Lena her towel, “Here you go Mama, you need it more than me.” Kara quickly grabs the hanging towel from the tiny hand, and Lena can’t help but feel utter bliss as she leans into her wife and clutches their daughter, allowing the blonde to wipe both of the brunettes down with the tiny Supergirl towel.

“I’ll always be here for my girls, don’t you worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far and (hopefully) reading the whole fic! If you have any comments, please leave them below. Also, if you have any story/song recommendations, shoot me a message.


End file.
